narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Miyaku Risku Uchiha
Miyaku 宮古 Uchiha is the unmentioned younger brother of Obito Uchiha. Background Ritzu's parents are unknown. But like Obito, Miyaku was an orphan. Though Obito never spoke of his younger brother, he never abandoned him. Miyaku was only 5 years old, but he also knew what death meant. As one of the Uchiha told him, his brother Obito had died and gave his eye to Kakashi Hatake. Miyaku was angered and held a grudge against Iwagakure. As he grew older, he began forgetting his anger and his wanted revenge for his brother and moved on. Knowing Obito was guiding him or as he likes to say "Guardian Angel." Miyaku was fortuate to be in another location at the time of the Uchiha Clan Massacre, not knowing anything of what happened that night. He was simply told by Kakashi Hatake, that the Uchiha's disappeared, no one knew where they went. Miyaku was upset, but got over it fairly quickly. Miyaku then went off and lived with Kakashi, keeping each other company, training with Kakashi and sparring, he became a jounin very quickly due to Kakashi's advice. When Miyaku became Jounin, he learned that Obito was still alive and was in complete shock that Obito had turned against his own village. Miyaku is determined to stop Obito and Madara Uchiha, regardless of the consequences. Miyaku then met the remaining Uchiha, Sasuke. Annoying the hell out of Itachi's younger brother, Sasuke learned that no matter what he did, he couldn't shake off Miyaku. So they befriended each other. Both talking, surprisingly, they got along pretty well, despite Sasuke's cold and cruel ways. After several years, the Uchiha's came across a female, whom claimed to be in the Uchiha clan by adoption that was made official by Madara Uchiha. At first, Miyaku hated her. Only because Madara was the one who brought her, he expected her to be like Madara, but she wasn't. She was mostly like Sasuke, just a bit more outgoing. He learned her past and her name, Hikari Uchiha. Unlike Sasuke, Hikari accepted Miyaku, though avoiding him when Sasuke was around. Sasuke and Hikari had met before, and had a battle, Hikari losing that battle, her pride pushed up and kept her from hanging out with Miyaku and Sasuke. Finally, Sasuke made a move, getting tired of Hikari's attitude and her making Miyaku upset, he apologized, and she then began hanging out with Miyaku and Sasuke more. Miyaku now lives in a apartment with Hikari and Sasuke Uchiha, still awaiting the day he would fight against his older brother. Personality Miyaku is very caring and smart. He enjoys helping others and is pretty much the complete opposite as his older brother, Obito.He loves his village and respects his brother's former team mate, Kakashi Hatake and looks up to him for guidance. Miyaku is rarely violent towards others even when he's angry. When his temper gets the better of him, he isolates himself from lashing out at others. Appearance Miyaku has an interesting trait. Quiet rare. One eye is lavender color and the other is a golden tone, the reason among that is unknown, all Uchiha's are described as having black eyes, Miyaku is an exception. Miyaku's hair is very similar to Izuna Uchiha's. A solid black cut. Miyaku possesses piercings. Two below and above his right eyebrow, two underneath his lip, and two on his chin. Miyaku's a slender yet fit male. He's muscular, though you can't tell through his clothing. Miyaku's clothing varies everyday, not ever sticking to one look. Abilities Miyaku is a short distance fighter, mostly being the surprise attack. Or really, being the hidden wolf as his prey is being chased towards him. Kekkei Genkai Miyaku possesses only a 3 tomoe sharingan. Weapons/Tools Miyaku owns a sword. Using it as a main tool in all his battle, still using kunais and daggers. Part 1 Miyaku was in a seperate country as the entire first series was aired. Part II Miyaku's keeping in the shadows along with Hikari during most of the series, only making an appearance in the war. Devistated that Obito will soon be deceased. Trivia * Miyaku's name is originally, Miyako, meaning "Capital City." * Miyaku's favorite food is Beef Ramen. His least favorite being, Riceballs. * Miyaku's hobby is reading, hanging out with his friends, as well as cooking. Quotes (( To Hikari about his feelings. )) "Hikari-chan, I'll protect you with my last, dying breath.. you're my best friend." (( To Naruto about Naruto's loudness. ))'' "Naruto-kun, baka! You're going to get us killed! Dammit, shut up blondie!"'' (( To Sakura Haruno about her anger. )) "Listen here, Sakura-chan. I don't get why you have issues with us, but if you don't back the hell off, I won't hesitate on killing you." (( To Obito about his past. )) "N-nii-san..I'll defeat you.. you've ruined this clan! I'll restore power to the Uchiha name!" (( To Kiba Inuzuka about his scent. )) "Kiba-kun. I know you're an alpha and all, please.. stop smelling like a damn dog, or I'll hose your ass down." Category:DRAFT